Tsunade's Dream
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Jiraiya had just passed away. Tsunade is miserable and has no one to be there for her. Naruto notices and wants to make a difference. Rated M for language.


Tsunade's dream

Chapter 1-The first date

**Alright chapter one. This is set right after Jiraiya's death. I always felt bad for Tsunade, she has lost so much her little brother Nawaki, her boyfriend Dan and now Jiraiya. So this fanfic is going to be about Naruto being there for Tsunade when no one else is. Also I changed a couple of things around so it will not be cannon.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the show or manga Naruto.**

Jiraiya sensei had just passed away and Tsunade has just been told the horrible news. She has just called Naruto to her office to tell him the terrible news.

With Naruto-

It was another normal, sunny day in konoha like any other. Naruto is currently walking through the market district towards the Hokage tower. _Why would Tsunade be calling me all of the sudden. I better get there soon, I don't want to keep her waiting. _Naruto started to run towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto arrives at the Hokage tower in no time. When he arrives, something doesn't seem right. Everyone acts gloomy around him and as he walks by them. No one would look Naruto in the face, everyone would try to distance themselves from him. _What's going on,_ _why is everyone acting so strange?_ Naruto did not think about too long, since he knew Tsunade does not like to be kept waiting. Naruto walks up to Tsunade's office and knocked on her office door.

"Come on in." Naruto slowly opens the door and sees his teammates all standing there. _Why is everyone here?_ He walks into the room and notices Tsunade, who looks completely worn-out.

"Hey Tsunade, what is this about?"

"Naruto come sit down." Tsunade's voice was very stern.

"Why, what is going on, why do you look so different." Naruto could see that Tsunade's eye liner was disordered and her clothes were dirty as if she didn't care what she looked like.

"Naruto just come sit down." Tsunade raised her voice, she was not in the mood.

"Alright fine." Naruto sits down in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Naruto I have some bad news." Tsunade's voice was as soft as it could be.

"What is it?"

"Jiraiya has just passed away." For a moment there was only silence in the room. The only thing you could hear is the wind.

"What!?" Naruto immediately stood up. His eyes were full of rage.

"We have received a message and he has been killed." Several thoughts were running through Naruto's mind all at once. _This must be a nightmare, it has to be! _He could barely hear a voice yelling his name.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Tsunade kept on shouting his name. Naruto did not want to hear it, he could not lose another person so close to him.

"Naruto!" Naruto could not take it anymore.

"What!" Naruto's voice could be heard through the entire Hokage tower.

"I just want to know if you understand the situation." Naruto knew now that this was no nightmare it was real life. He has lost yet another person that meant something to him. His sorrow changed to anger.

"I understand! What I don't understand is, where were you? You could have stopped him. He could still be here!" Naruto could feel his veins popping out of his body. Naruto was furious.

"Naruto!" Shizune yelled trying to calm Naruto down.

"It's ok Shizune." Tsunade could understand why Naruto is livid.

"How can you just sit there Tsunade!? What he meant to you." Tsunade did not want to hear any more of it.

"Naruto he is gone and nothing can bring him back." Naruto felt like saying more but knew he shouldn't and calmed down. Everyone stayed silent and watched Naruto. Naruto turned around and walked past his teammates without a word.

"Should I go after him?" Kakashi said.

"No it is better if he is left alone." Said Tsunade. "I would also like to be left alone right now, so please if everyone would leave." Team seven left and Shizune exited Tsunade's office.

"Do you think Naruto will be ok?" Said Shizune. She was deeply worried about Naruto.

"Don't worry Shizune, Naruto can handle this himself." Kakashi said. _That reminds me I have to take this note to him._

With Naruto-

It was the evening and Naruto was sitting at a bench by himself. He had just bought a Popsicle that Jiraiya use to buy him when they were training. All of the thoughts of Jiraiya could not leave his mind. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. Jiraiya meant more than anything to Naruto.

Naruto could hear footsteps coming closer to him. Naruto rubbed his face and pulled himself together. He looked up to see Kakashi walking out from the dark towards him.

"Hi sensei, what do you want?" Naruto voice was low. Kakashi walks up to Naruto and pulls a note out from his pocket.

"Hey Naruto, Jiraiya wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?"

"It is a note Jiraiya wanted me to give you if he ever passed away." Kakashi puts the letter down next to Naruto and sits down next to him.

"Why would he give you a note?"

"He said that you would understand. He told me I was not allowed to read it, only you."

"Ok, thanks Kakashi." Naruto did not really want to talk at a time like this.

"You ok Naruto?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"Ok, I will see you soon." Kakashi stood up and walks away.

Naruto was left sitting next to a folded up letter. He looked down at the letter wondering what it would say. Naruto did not move for a while, just him and a light that flickered on and off in the darkness. _Alright._

He stood up and grabbed the letter and walked back to his apartment. The entire time thinking about what the note would say.

Naruto arrives at his apartment and opens the door. He throws his clothes on the ground and puts the note down on to his kitchen table. _I really need to take a shower._ Naruto walks into his bathroom and takes a shower. A nice cold shower to take things of his mind. He cleans himself off and puts his pajamas on.

He looks back at the note and grabs it. He sits down at his table and begins to read the note.

If you are reading this Naruto it means I have passed away. I am sorry and I know how you must feel but understand this had to happen. I know you will make it through this, you are strong. I know you must be going through a lot right now but I must ask you a favor. I would like you to take care of Tsunade. Now I know what you're thinking, but if I am gone she has no one. No one to cheer her up or be there for her. Am not asking you to do everything for her, just try to cheer her up sometimes. Just think of all she has lost her little brother Nawaki and her boyfriend Dan. If you could find it in your heart and Naruto take care of her. This is the only thing I ask of you.

Naruto puts the letter back down on the table. He looks out his window thinking about Tsunade. _Jiraiya wants me to take care of Tsunade. She didn't appear like she missed Jiraiya._ Naruto thought about it for a long time._ I am so tired, it's been a long day. _Naruto stood up and went to bed.Naruto went to bed thinking about what Jiraiya said and Tsunade.

The next day-

Naruto slowly gets up out of bed and puts on his regular entire. He thought he should go see Tsunade. He left his apartment and headed for the Hokage tower. When he reached the hokage tower he saw Shizune at the front desk.

"Hey Shizune." Naruto walks up to the front desk.

"Oh hey Naruto." Shizune's voice was joyful like usually.

"Can I go up to see Tsunade?" Shizune looked puzzled.

"Oh right now, Tsunade wants her privacy, sorry."

"Oh ok."

"If you come back later you might be able to see her."

"Alright I will come back later." Naruto left and pretended he was leaving. He instead found a way up and sneaked his way to the floor with Tsunade's office. He then walked up to Tsunade's office door. _That was easier than I thought._ He was about to knock on the door when he heard someone crying on the other side. _Is that Tsunade crying? _Naruto put his ear up against the door. The crying was loud and would not stop. He then heard someone coming up towards him and he ran into another room across the hall. He jumped out of the Hokage tower down to the ground.

Naruto found a way up onto a building near the Hokage tower and looked through Tsunade's window. He could see Tsunade sitting looking down at a picture and sobbing. Naruto has never seen Tsunade so miserable. _I guess she really misses Jiraiya. _He could not stand seeing Tsunade cry, it was too much to bare. _She has lost so many love ones, and she has no one now. _Naruto made a fist. _Alright I am going to do anything I can to make her happy. _

With Tsunade-

Tsunade is sitting at her desk looking down at a picture of her and Jiraiya together and smiling. _Why did you have to leave? _The tears splashing on her desk and the picture. She felt like there was no one left for her in this world. Tsunade could not stop feeling miserable. She was interrupted when she hears a knock at her door.

"Tsunade can I come in?" Shizune would check on Tsunade from time to time.

"Just a minute." Tsunade wiped the tears from her face and put the picture in her drawer.

"Come in." Shizune opens the door and enters Tsunade's room.

"I heard some noise, are you ok Tsunade?" Shizune was concerned about Tsunade.

"I am fine Shizune, I am just getting back to work." Tsunade imitated like she was working on some paperwork.

"Ok, call me if you need anything." Shizune leaves and Tsunade puts her head down onto her desk. _I really need some air._

Back with Naruto-

Naruto watched from on top of a building as Tsunade left the Hokage tower.

_She is leaving, wonder where she is going. _Naruto jumped from building to building and followed Tsunade. Everyone would say hello as Tsunade walked past different shops and homes. Tsunade did not stop walking and strode through the entire village.

She stops at the gate to the village and looks back behind her, checking if any is following her. Naruto couldn't figure out where she was going. _What is she doing?_ Naruto jumped down from a tall building and proceeded to follow Tsunade.

Tsunade left the road and walked into the forest outside the village. Naruto began to lose her behind all the trees in the forest. _Where did she go, she was just here a minute ago?_ Naruto looked everywhere and could not find Tsunade. Naruto found trees blocking his sight and pushed the branches apart. Behind he found Tsunade. His eyes grew wide and his jaw opened.

Tsunade ended up at a pond outside of the village. It was a small paradise with a beautiful view of animals and nature. Tsunade walked over to a bench in front of the pond and sat down looking out at the forest. Naruto hid behind a tree and tried to not make a sound. He watched as Tsunade just sat there staring out at the forest. _What is she doing? _Naruto tried to get a closer look but stepped on a twig on the ground. The twig cracked and made a loud noise. Tsunade jumps out of her seat and ready in a fighting position.

"Who's there, Show yourself!" Naruto had nowhere to go. _Crap there is nothing I can do._ Naruto slowly walks out from behind the tree in front of Tsunade. Tsunade sees Naruto come out from behind the tree and calms down.

"Oh Naruto, you sacred me. What are you doing out here?" Naruto tried to think up a lie.

"I just wanted to see some nature." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. Tsunade thought it was bizarre that Naruto was out here but she didn't mind the company.

"Oh ok, it is really nice out in the forest." Tsunade sits back down and Naruto walks up to the bench.

"Can I sit down with you?"

"Sure Naruto." Naruto sits down next to Tsunade. They both don't say anything and watch as birds chirp and rabbits hop around. Naruto broke the silence and turned to Tsunade.

"Is everything ok Tsunade?" Tsunade turned to Naruto and looked puzzled.

"Of course Naruto, everything is fine. People keep on asking me that, I am fine." Naruto knew Tsunade would never show her true emotions. Tsunade looked up at the bright blue sky.

"This is where I go to get away from all the paper work and people nagging about everything. It is so peaceful and beautiful." Naruto looked over at Tsunade and saw the beauty of her. The wind blew though her hair as she smirked.

"Yea it is really nice out here." Naruto did enjoy the beauty of the forest.

"You know Naruto we never spend much time together, we should more often."

"Yea, we should."

"Hey Tsunade." Naruto's voice was low.

"Yea Naruto."

"I have been meaning to ask you." Naruto tried to say the words but it took him a while. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Tsunade could not believe her ears. _Did he just say a date, with me? _It was exactly what she has wanted to hear for the longest time. All day she could not take her mind off of the death of Jiraiya.

"Yes." The word just spitted out of Tsunade's mouth so fast. Naruto looked shocked that she said yes so fast.

"Um ok, how about dinner tonight."

"Ok great."

"I will come over around seven." They both spoke fast and smiled at each other.

"Ok seven it is Naruto." Naruto got up and waved to Tsunade goodbye. Naruto walked back to the village thinking that was easy. _That was easier than I thought it would be. _

Tsunade was left sitting at the bench. She was overcome with joy. She was finally going on date for how many years. _I better get back home and get ready for tonight. _She ran faster than she ever had in a long time.

Back with Naruto-

Naruto was back at his apartment. He was sitting on his couch, thinking up ideas for a restaurant to go eat dinner. _I bet she would love going to eat ramen at ichiraku ramen. _Naruto grabbed his frog wallet and went straight to the door. Right when he was about to open the door he recalled that ichiraku ramen is not the only place to eat. _Wait, no I have to think somewhere Tsunade would like to go to eat. _

Naruto walks back into his apartment and plops down onto his couch. _Well she probably wants to be at a place that sells sake. _Naruto thoroughly thought of different places to eat. _Maybe one of those really expensive restaurants. They would probably sell good food. _Naruto opens his wallet. He looks down at a wallet full of money. _I have been saving my money for quite some time, but this is more important. I need to do my best. _Naruto stood up and left his apartment to find a descent restaurant that sold sake.

He walked though konoha confused. _Ahh I only ever go to ichiraku ramen, I don't even know where there are descent restaurants. _Naruto tried to ask the villagers if they knew where any decent restaurants were.

"Hey do you know where to find some high class restaurants." Naruto was desperate and would ask anyone that passed by.

"No sorry." Everyone did not have the time.

"No try asking someone else." Naruto was about to give up. _Alright I am going to ask one more person. _He is about to ask another person when he bumps into guy sensei.

"Hey Guy sensei." Might guy just happened to be walking around the market district.

"Hello Naruto, well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Naruto thought no harm in asking Guy sensei.

"Hey Guy sensei, would you know where some high class restaurants are?" Might Guy looked confused and began to stroke his chin as he thought to himself.

"Hmmmmmmmm. Yes! I know where the only place to restore your youth!" Might Guy gave Naruto a huge thumbs up. Naruto was so excited to hear that after asking so many people.

"What, really where?" Might Guy began to think to himself again.

"I will tell you, but only if you beat me at race!" Might guy got into a pose and punched the wind.

"Waaaaaaaaaa." Naruto's face went from excited to dull. Naruto had no time for a race he was running out of time.

"I have not seen the power of your youth, and it has been to long since I have had a challenge!" Might guy did different poses while he talked. Naruto had no choice.

"Alright fine but I need to hurry." Naruto wanted to get this over quick.

"Yes! That is what I wanted to hear! Now first we have to run to the gate and then back to this exact point. Whoever makes it here first wins!"

"Alright and if I win you will answer my question."

"Of course! I never go back on my word! Now let's line up!" Naruto and might Guy stood next to each other and ready to start the race.

"Alright go!" Both might guy and Naruto start running at high speeds though the market district. Guy and Naruto ran through crowds of people with trails of dust behind them.

Guy was faster than Naruto and was gaining the lead. _I will never be able catch up to Guy sensei he is too quick. _Naruto tied to think up ideas to somehow get ahead of Might Guy.As Naruto is running he looks up at a tall building._ Wait guy sensei never said I couldn't cut across on top of buildings._

Naruto jumps on top of a building and begins to jump from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the gate of kohana. _I can't see guy sensei, I must be ahead of him. _Without wasting any time Naruto then cuts back across to the finish. In no time Naruto arrives back at the finish.

Naruto catches his breath and looks for Guy sensei._ Alright I made it back and guy sensei Is not here._ Couple of seconds later Guy comes running back and sees Naruto. He runs back to the finish line and stops. Guy slowly raises his arm and then points his finger down at Naruto.

"You cheated!"

"You never said I couldn't go on top of the buildings and cut across." Guy stroked his chin and thought to himself again. _I guess I never did say you couldn't jump on top of the buildings, damn it. I need to remember about the rules!_

"You are right." Guy sounded depressed cause of his loss. "I have lost." Guy lowered his head in shame. He then remembered he would tell Naruto where to find restaurants. His head shot back up.

"Alright, come on Naruto I will show you the best place to find your meal!" Guy gave Naruto another thumbs up. Naruto grinned in anticipation.

"But you will have to keep up!" Guy turned in a flash and started running in a direction. "Come on Naruto you will need to keep up!" Naruto chased after guy.

"Guy sensei wait up." Guy looked back at Naruto. "Come on Naruto you should be able to keep up with my pace!" Guy and Naruto ran to the north side of konoha. Guy stopped just before two large buildings. Naruto came to a screeching halt right behind him.

"Why did we stop?" Guy had a more serious face and tone.

"This is where the high old families live and we can not disturb them. Come on Naruto." Guy and Naruto walked at a slow pace. Naruto notices the buildings are taller and look different. _I have never been to this part of the village. _There were old men and women walking by Naruto wearing strange clothes. They all gave Naruto strange looks as he walked by.

"Well here we are Naruto." Naruto and guy stood right in the middle of several restaurants. The smells of food were everywhere.

"Thanks Guy sensei."

"No problem Naruto, and I will beat you in our next challenge." Guy walks off and Naruto is left staring at several restaurants.

He notices all the restaurants look decent. _Which one, I guess I will start with the closest? _Naruto went to most of the restaurants, either being too expensive or not selling sake. There was only one restaurant left. It wasn't as exciting as the other but it holds its own. It had beautiful widows and a weird design all over the doors. _Alright the last restaurant. The blue dragon, that's a strange name but alright. _

Naruto enters the restaurant and examines the place. It had several large wooden tables and a dance floor in the middle. It did not look crowed, it was perfect. Naruto walked up to the front desk to ask several questions. There was a tall man who wore a suit and had a bushy mustache.

"Hello sir how may I help you." The man was very polite.

"Hi, I was wondering if you sold sake here." The man's eyes grew wide.

"Yes of course, nothing but the best sake comes from the blue dragon." Naruto was ecstatic, he finally found a restaurant that he could afford and that sold sake.

"Great, could I book two for eight o clock?" The man looked down at his book and twirled his mustache.

"Yes of course sir. Under what name?"

"Uzumaki." The man wrote uzumaki down in his book.

"Ok thanks." Naruto left the restaurant and headed back to his apartment.

With Tsunade-

Tsunade was at her home eager about tonight with Naruto. She was searching though her closet for something to wear. _I can't wait for tonight, I finally am doing something again. But what should I wear. _She could finally get away from ever everything, the work, her past and just be happy for once. She could not believe someone would still do anything with her, especially Naruto. She found a perfect dress that she had not worn in years. _This is perfect._ Nothing could change her mood but then it dawned on her.

_Wait what I am doing. _She puts the dress back in her closet and sits down on her bed. _I can't believe I am going on a date with a sixteen year old. And of all people Naruto, I wonder why he wants to go on a date on me. I thought every man by now would never want to go out with me. _Tsunade spent an hour walking around her home thinking to herself. She was interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." Shizune opens the door and enters her home. Shizune looks distraught and confused.

"Tsunade there are piles of paper work you need to sign back at the Hokage tower." Tsunade could not take much more paper work. She puts her hand to her face and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"I'm going to need the day off Shizune." Shizune was about to say something when Tsunade was already pushing her out the door.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready." Tsunade shuts the door on Shizune. _That is it I am going on this date._ She walks back to her closet and grabs her dress. _I wonder if I can still fit in this thing. _Tsunade looks over at her clock. _Crap I better hurry, he is going to be here soon._

Back with Naruto-

Naruto arrived back at his apartment and was getting ready for his date with Tsunade. _Alright I have everything I need. _Naruto was about to exit when he looked over at the note Jiraiya gave him. _Don't worry Jiraiya I will make you proud. _With that Naruto left and headed towards Tsunade's house.

Naruto jumped building to building and made it to Tsunade's home in no time. Naruto had only seen the hokage's mansion once or twice in his life. He always thought it was such a large place for only one person to live. Naruto walks up to Tsunade's door and knocks.

"Just a minute." Tsunade was still getting ready. She had not tried to look her best in years. She put on everything and ran to the door. Tsunade had trouble but made it to her door. Tsunade opens her door.

"Hey Naruto." Tsunade's voice was very seductive. Naruto eyes grow wide and does not say a single word. Standing in front of him was the fifth Hokage in a black silk dress that went down to her knees and showed plenty of cleavage. She also had on different color lipstick and mascara. Naruto stood studying every detail of Tsunade's body. Tsunade just stood there as she watched Naruto's eyes glancing over her entire body. _Is he checking me out?_

"So Naruto what do you think?"

"You look stunning." Tsunade blushed. _When was the last time a man said something like that towards me._

"Oh thanks Naruto. Alright I am already to go." Tsunade closed her door and locked it. Naruto and Tsunade left her home and stared walking through konoha at night. The streets were filled with people buying things from shops and dealers trying to sell their things. Naruto was having trouble of thinking what to say. _I am not really good at stuff. _Tsunade broke the silence.

"So Naruto, where are we going?"

"I found this nice restaurant called the blue dragon." Naruto and tsunade walk into the high class part of the village. This was the part of the village Tsunade was not fond of, filled with the rich and did not help with any problems in the village.

"So Naruto the restaurant is in the high class district."

"Yea." Tsunade thought it Naruto was considerate that they were not going to ichiraku ramen. She thought Naruto would want go to ichiraku ramen the place he always talks about. Both of them make it to the restaurant and walk into the front door.

"This is a nice place Naruto." Tsunade looks around and sees several couples eating together. The waiter takes them to their table and Naruto sits Tsunade.

"Thank you, Naruto." Naruto sits down and the waiter gives them each a menu.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Do you have sake?"

"Yes of course, only the best."

"Ok I will have that."

"And for you sir?"

"Water's fine." The waiter took their orders and went back to the kitchen. Tsunade looked down at her menu and everything was expensive. _I didn't bring enough money great, I guess I will buy the cheapest thing._

"Naruto all of the food is really expensive."

"Don't worry I can pay for it, I have been saving up my money for a long time."

"Naruto you don't have to pay for my meal."

"No I want to, I never get to be in the company of beautiful woman, it's the least I can do." Tsunade blushed. _Why does he keep calling me beautiful?_

"I really needed this Naruto. I had so much work to do today." The waiter comes back with their drinks. The waiter puts the drinks down on the table.

"What would you like for dinner madam."

"I would like some sashimi." The waiter writes down the order down in his notebook.

"Ok, and for you sir."

"I will have the same thing she is having." Naruto did not see anything on the menu that looked decent or he even knew.

"Alright I will be back." The waiter takes the menu's and walks back to the kitchen.

"So Naruto how have your missions been going lately."

"Ok I guess, I am still a genin though."

"Nonsense Naruto, you are the most powerful ninja in our village. Who cares if you are still a genin. Most of these jounin can't do half the things you do."

"Thanks." The waiter comes back with the sashimi. He puts down the sashimi in front of Naruto and Tsunade.

"Here you go, is their anything else you need."

"Could I get more sake?"

"Yes of course." The waiter gets more sake. Naruto stares at his sashimi while Tsunade begins to dig in. Tsunade looks over at Naruto who is just staring at his food.

"Go on Naruto try it." Naruto gulps and picks a piece up from his plate, he slowly bites it and swallows it. _This stuff tastes weird._ Naruto slowly chews it and gulps it down.

"Yea it's really good." Naruto smiles and pretends to eat more of the sashimi.

"Absolutely it's good, it's my favorite, other than sake of course." The waiter comes back with more sake. Tsunade begins drinking her sake and asking for more. In no time she is drunk.

"Naruto I remember when we first met and you were so small. I still remember seeing your little whiskers they look so cute." Tsunade barley knew what she was saying.

She looks over at the dance floor. She watches as several couples are dancing together. She tries to get up and stumbles over.

"Naruto lets go dance." She begins to dance in front of him. Naruto was hesitant.

"Come on." Tsunade grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him to the dance floor. Tsunade grabs his body tightly and they begin to dance. The music was nothing Naruto ever heard and the flicking lights were annoying but since Tsunade wanted to dance he would dance. Tsunade begins to spin several times and falls down.

Everyone stops to see what happened. They see the Hokage on the dance floor. Tsunade starts laughing and so does everyone else. Naruto runs to Tsunade and helps her back up.

"We need to leave." Naruto carries Tsunade out the restaurant. Before they leave Naruto gives the waiter his money and a large tip.

"Keep the change." The waiter looked shocked by how much Naruto gave him.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it." Naruto and Tsunade stumble out of the restaurant.

"I have not had that good of a time, in years." Tsunade was laughing while Naruto was holding her up.

"Tsunade you're drunk."

"Whatttttt, let's go party somewhere else?"

"Tsunade it is late I need to take you back to your home." Naruto and tsunade stumbled through the streets back to Tsunade's home. Every so often Tsunade would pull Naruto to a shop and ask for something.

"Naruto look the stuffed animal, I want that." Naruto was so frustrated.

"Tsunade you don't need a stuffed animal, now come on." _I didn't know tsunade was like this when she is drunk._

"Pleaseeee." Tsunade mad a puppy dog face.

"Alright but if I buy it, we will leave right."

"Yea and then we can go get more sake." Naruto grabbed the stuffed animal and bought it. _Crap I don't have much money left. _Naruto and a happy Tsunade leave the store with a new stuffed animal.

"Alright now let's go get more sake!"

"You already had enough." Naruto and tsunade stumble back to Tsunade's house. Everyone would stare as they walk by.

They both make it back to Tsunade's home.

"Ah, Naruto I had such a great time." Tsunade had trouble getting her keys out of her pocket.

"Tsunade why don't I help you." Naruto grabs her keys and opens her door.

"Thank you Naruto. Nowwww why don't you give me a good night kiss." Naruto stares blankly at Tsunade with a loss of words. Tsunade takes hold of Naruto and slams her lips into his. Naruto is surprised and Tsunade holds Naruto close to her. Naruto can taste the alcohol from Tsunade's mouth. Tsunade closes her eyes and sticks her tongue in Naruto's mouth. They both break away from each other with Tsunade smirking.

"That was great Naruto. Yourrr a good kisserrr." Naruto stood there and did not say a word.

"Alright Tsunade I should really get going." Before Naruto could leave tsunade grabs hold of him.

"Naruto I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Tsunade you will be fine."

"No I wo-Before she could finish her sentence Tsunade passes out. She begins to fall before Naruto catches her in his arms. _She is out cold. _Naruto picks her up bridal style and takes her into her house. He walks into the front hall and is amazed at how big the house is. _I never knew her home was this huge. _Naruto had some trouble finding Tsunade's bedroom. He eventually finds it.

Naruto gently lays Tsunade down on to her bed and takes off her heels. As he takes of her heels, he marvels at how soft Tsunade's skin is. _She has such smooth skin. _He then pulls a blanket over her body. He takes the stuffed animal and puts it on the table next to Tsunade's bed.

"Good night Tsunade." Naruto leaves Tsunade's house and closes the door behind him. He heads back to his aprment.

Naruto opens his apartment door and plops down onto his bed. _I have never seen Tsunade so happy. _Naruto had an easy time falling asleep. He was happy and was looking forward to tomorrow.

**Alright that is the first chapter hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
